


Pinata Novia

by rmowens



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, POV Kyle Valenti, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Indulgent, The Warm Fuzzy Feels, murder threats, mylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: “I will murder you Valenti” came Michael’s sleep graveled voice. His own golden brown eyes never opened as he made the threat, only cuddled further into the blankets and into Alex..."Kyle, Alex and Michael share lazy morning sex and Kyle contemplates his place with the cosmic soulmates.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Pinata Novia

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Steve Carlson song. I prefer the version from his "Spot in the Corner" album. What can I say? I'm a sap. 
> 
> Okay guys...this story is a year and a half in the making, and you'll probably be able to tell where I started and stopped because the tone changes (hopefully not enough to ruin the story) in at least three places. 
> 
> I started this the summer before season 2 began as a random plot bunny (I ship Malex) but lost inspiration so it got pushed aside. Then, as season 2 was getting started, I was getting excited to write more, but then THAT episode happened (the one that shall not be named) and my heart was broken and I couldn't stomach writing Michael and Alex in a threesome with anyone. About a month ago, the itch to finish this story crept up on me again and a few weeks later, here we are. 
> 
> It's totally self-indulgent fluff, but that's what great about fanfic right? I hope ya'll enjoy and please shoot me your comments. Also, this is my first time writing a threesome, so be gentle.

The flittering sound of the chimes disrupted the peace of the dark and cozy warm room. Kyle’s chocolate brown eyes popped open at the abrupt noise. It’s volume insistently increasing with each second, impatiently waiting for someone to flip over onto his right side to reach the nightstand and switch the alarm off. 

“I will murder you Valenti” came Michael’s sleep graveled voice. His own golden brown eyes never opened as he made the threat, only cuddled further into the blankets and into Alex, whose My Chemical Romance band t-shirt covered torso was suctioned against the front of Guerin’s naked body. Kyle knew this because his face was mere inches away from Michael’s on the pillow they were sharing above Alex’s head, his sour morning breath puffing on his skin as he spoke.

Kyle only groaned in frustration and annoyance as he stubbornly clung to the other side of Alex, spooning him, his arm snaked through the underside of Alex’s arm and slanted against his hip, which left enough forearm length for his hand to lightly grip the side of Michael’s bare ass. He closed his eyes and tried to wish the alarm away.

“I’ll help you hide the body” came Alex’s equally raspy voice as the chimes reached their full volume. A big WAKE THE FUCK UP that affected not only the person who set the alarm, but his boyfriends as well. 

5:00 a.m.

Goddamn. Why did he do this to himself?

Why did he insist on leaving the comfort of his bed and lovers at 5:00 a.m.? Because it was the only time he could squeeze in a workout before his 7:00 a.m. shift started. And because his body craved those workouts just as much as it craved Michael and Alex. Right now though, the temptation to stay in bed with them was winning out. But he’d skipped yesterday in favor of burying himself in their nest of blankets and sheets and warm flesh and gentle snores and the smell of rain.

Begrudgingly, he untangled himself from his boys long enough to sit up, turn over and swipe the screen, once again letting quiet settle over them. 

“Love you too.” he sarcastically and belatedly murmured in response to their promises. 

He sat on the edge of their bed in the dark, letting his body and mind wake, letting his eyes adjust to the blackness of the room, only a small amount of light from the setting moon leaking through the cracks in the blinds to illuminate the room. He rubbed his hand over his face, wiping the sleep crust out of his eyes. He couldn’t help but shiver at the coolness on his skin. While Michael’s excess body heat dictated he sleep naked, and Alex preferred the softness of a worn t-shirt and boxers, he liked a mix of breathable boxers and a bare top. And as the morning’s air settled over him, he wished he was wearing a shirt as goosebumps broke out over his chest and his nipples grew hard. He had a sudden and intense longing to cuddle back into their warmth. 

Instead, he craned his neck back to look behind him, and he couldn’t help the fond grin that spread across his face. 

Three years ago, when they decided to move into the cabin together, they purchased the biggest bed that would comfortably fit in the master bedroom, with the expectation that each grown man would want their own space at night. What they discovered in the weeks following was that although each had their own mattress territory, they migrated to each other during the night and ended up in one big pile by the morning. Maybe habit from previously sharing a small queen size? They decided emphatically not to have “sides” and that each one should sleep where he wanted and the first one to bed got dibs. The rule was primarily established so they could all cuddle and intermingle with each other without the stagnation that came with having “sides”. They’d decided that was a perfectly fine system for couples, who only had one person to give attention to, but for a throuple, more flexibility was needed. They’d made this decision directly after christening the new bed. 

This particular morning, they’d ended up piled into the middle where Alex fell asleep last night.

During the night though, Alex had somehow slid down and off of his pillow, Now his cheek was smushed against Guerin’s hairy chest, his arm thrown over his waist and his stump nestled between two soft thighs that he knew from experience were like furnaces. A small gleam of drool shone in the chest hair as Michael, either not noticing, or not caring, held him close, his chin resting against the top of Alex’s head as they continued to lightly doze. 

A large swell of contentment and love rose in Kyle’s chest at the sight. He leaned over to brush an unruly curl off of Michael’s forehead and run the back of his index finger over the day old stubble on Alex’s non-smashed cheek before straightening the blanket around them and heading to the bathroom to pee, brush his teeth and get dressed for the gym. He tried to be considerate, always packing his work/gym bag the night before to leave by the door so he could grab it on the way out; and always leaving his actual workout clothes in the bathroom so he could get dressed in there without disturbing his loves. 

But this morning he wanted one last peak at them before he left for the day. There was something fluttering around in his stomach, a tension sitting on his chest and deep in his gut. He knew the feeling was yearning. A yearning to just be near them. It was a common feeling they all experienced when they knew the day ahead of them was going to be abnormally difficult or long, making a prolonged separation unavoidable. And they were nothing if not unhealthily attached to one another, according to Max anyway.

With his double shift today, Michael’s mid-term project for his online class due by midnight and Alex’s dive into the files of yet another recently discovered secret Project Shepard ...well, project, it was going to be a long day for them all. As pathetically needy as it sounded, he wanted a few kisses to get him through it. 

As he re-entered the bedroom, the feeling of yearning only intensified as he saw them again, exactly the same as he’d left them. They looked so soft and warm. Lust began to bloom in his groin along with the feeling of want in his belly and the love that filled his chest as he observed them, but he pushed it down. They deserved as much sleep as they could get. He, with his socked feet, padded over to them quietly and as he reached the edge of the bed he rested his knee on it as he leaned over Alex to press a feather light kiss to Michael’s temple, allowing his fingers to graze over the bare skin of his back as he pressed his palm to his shoulder blade. Michael made a small whimpering sound to acknowledge the goodbye without having to actually open his eyes and return the gesture. Kyle smiled at the stubbornness and adorableness that was Michael Guerin. 

He then made to do the same to Alex. He kissed his temple, gave his back a little rub and began to turn away from them. But just before he stood up from the bed completely, he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his wrist. He looked back down to see Alex was the one who’d grabbed him. He was turning as he sat up, away from Michael’s body and toward Kyle. His cheek was puffy and had lines from Michael's chest. His eyes, sweet and earnest as they looked in Kyle's.

Without saying anything, Alex leaned up as he gently pulled Kyle down toward him and ever so softly touched their lips together. Kyle smiled into the kiss. Of the three of them, Alex was the most needy and clingy in the morning; always wanting skin to skin contact and soft kisses before leaving the bed. “Just starting the day out right” he always said. Kyle and Michael suspected it had more to do with making sure they were both still there and real. That their life together wasn’t just a beautiful dream his subconscious concocted to get him through his darkness. Even after five years together, Michael and Alex could still be insecure about the fact they were unconditionally loved. Alex even more so. 

Just as Kyle was about to pull away, let Alex go back to Michael’s warmth, the tip of Alex’s tongue boldly ran along the seam of Kyle’s lips, imploring the other man to open his mouth. He could never and would never deny Alex anything he wanted, as he asked for very little for himself, and he parted his lips for his lover. 

Alex seized the opportunity. He grabbed a handful of Kyle’s moisture wicking shirt to brace himself, his other hand resting on Kyle’s quad as Kyle now moved to fully sit on the bed, and licked into Kyle’s mouth, searching out his tongue. When they met, Alex let out a deep throated whine at the warmth and toothpaste mint taste he found there. Kyle, feeling the small vibration it caused in his own mouth, groaned. Alex airily moved his tongue along Kyle’s, exploring, but not lingering too long in one place. He then began to alternate, his tongue moving from inside of Kyle’s mouth to his lips as he lay kisses against them. Every touch of tongue and lips so delicate, as if Alex was worried Kyle’s mouth was tissue paper that would easily rip.

The lust Kyle felt simmering in his body only minutes ago was now bubbling as the hot silk of Alex’s mouth showered attention on him. Tragically, Alex pulled away and Kyle’s eyes fluttered open to see Alex’s rich brown eyes looking directly into his.

“Stay with us.” he whispered into the cold air between their faces as he slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed next to Michael, gently pulling Kyle by the shirt to indicate Kyle should come with him. Alex spread his legs in invitation and he settled between them. Alex let out a soft moan as their hard cocks nestled against each other through their respective garments. 

“Stay.” Alex whispered again and tightened his thighs around Kyle’s hips. 

Kyle sighed at Alex’s request. Alex’s voice was tentative, like he was afraid Kyle would deny him. Idiot. Didn’t he know by now that both he and Michael were wrapped around his finger? Would do anything for him? As if morning sex was a hardship.

Kyle reached his right hand up from where he was bracing himself on either side of Alex’s head, and gently cupped the same stubbled cheek his finger grazed earlier. His eyes searched Alex’s face, basking in the magic of the moment. His stomach flopped at the adorable indentation of Guerin’s pec on his other cheek where it had before been tightly pressed. His eyes locked with Alex’s. 

“Alex.” he whispered in a tone of awe. “Of course.” He dipped his head down to rub his nose against Alex’s before dropping a lingering kiss to the tip and looking back up and into his eyes again. “You’re so beautiful Baby.”

Alex shyly grinned at the compliment. Even in the dark, Kyle could see the blush spread across the cheek his hand wasn’t covering. 

Just then, he felt a more than warm hand cover his own where it still rested against Alex’s cheek. Both Alex and Kyle turned their heads to look at Michael, who still hadn’t moved from his earlier position, but now had his eyes open and was looking at them both, eyes blinking sleep out while his thumb began to caress Kyle’s own thumb. 

He grinned at Michael. “Hey there Sweetheart.” he whispered, despite the fact that they were all now awake. “I thought you were sleeping.”

Aside from Michael occasionally calling them "Darlin", Michael and Alex didn't use terms of endearments with each other. Calling each other by their first names instead of their last was the closest they got. But Kyle loved to call them every cheesy, sweet, and annoying endearment he could think of. And Michael not so secretly loved it when Kyle used cutesy names like “Sweetheart” on him. But only when it was just the three of them. He had a strict rule that they were to only call him Michael or Guerin in public. So when Kyle was burrowed between Alex’s thighs, his hand moving from Alex’s cheek to Michael’s, with that look of pure love on his face, while calling him Sweetheart, Michael melted. Something that Kyle and Alex were only privileged enough to see. 

Because a melted and soft and pliant Michael was an experience that words can't express, beautiful was not nearly adequate, stunning, not nearly accurate. 

Kyle continued to cup his cheek and Alex reached out to grab his left hand, and bringing to his mouth what used to be gnarled and scared before Max healed him, pressed his lips to his fingertips. Michael slid over the small distance between them and pressed his hardness against Alex’s outer thigh.

“And miss the morning sex?” Came the same sleep roughened sleep voice that had threatened to murder Kyle shortly before, only now sounding more cocky and playful.

He leaned over, his lips finding Kyle’s for a few gentle presses before his tongue confidently entered the other man’s mouth. Michael had always been more sure about his sex appeal than Alex and he had no hesitation taking what he wanted from either of them. While Kyle loved Alex’s softness and shyness, he loved that Michael challenged him sexually.

They dueled for control but when Michael’s mouth opened wider, making it clear he wanted Kyle’s tongue in his mouth now, Kyle acquiesced. But as soon as Kyle made the move, Michael caught it with lips and teeth and began to ever so gently suck on it while massaging it with his own tongue. It was filthy and sweet and honest and sexy. 

Kyle inadvertently groaned and ground down against Alex. Alex responded with his own groan and thrust up to meet him. Michael had a unique ability to love them with a sweet gentleness and hot filthiness at the same time. It was something Kyle had never experienced before in a partner and marveled in now. As Guerin broke away, he noticed Alex’s fingers had threaded through both his and Michael’s hair at some point during their kiss. He sighed as the digits massaged his scalp. Michael’s head tilted into Alex’s hand and he closed his eyes at the sensation. Whereas Michael challenged Kyle, he coddled Alex. 

Michael let himself enjoy Alex’s ministrations for a few moments before placing his hand on Kyle’s ass cheek and bending down to give Alex’s mouth the same treatment he had given Valenti’s, all the while, his hand caressing and squeezing Kyle. It was just another thing Kyle loved about Michael. His ability to divide his attention between the two of them while never giving either less pleasure than they needed or wanted. 

He watched them like that, still pinned between Alex’s legs, still holding himself up so as not to crush Alex. Who needed the gym? His arms were starting to burn but the sight of Michael Guerin gently sucking on Alex Manes’ tongue and lips made him twitch and leak in his shorts, causing the already damp spot to grow. He could feel Alex’s own wet boxers against his and he suddenly realized there was no reason to be dressed anymore. 

As he began to rise from Alex’s body to remove his clothes, Michael and Alex broke their kiss to see what he was doing and Alex took the opportunity to flatten his legs against the mattress to give his hip and leg muscles a rest. He let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of tense muscles relaxing while watching the show that was Valenti. 

Kyle leaned back down quickly to give each a peck on their lips. “Keep going” he assured, still whispering. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

But they didn’t continue. They watched him intently as he stood up and peeled his gym shirt, shorts, underwear and socks off, revealing the muscle he would not be working on today. Revealing his hardness as it stood long and thick and leaking for them. He grinned, flattered, as their eyes glazed over at the sight. 

“Now you Baby” he said as he leaned over to hook his thumbs into Alex’s waistband. He watched as Alex used his one leg as leverage to lift himself up a fraction, long enough for Kyle to quickly pull the fabric down and off of him. He tossed the soaked boxers over his shoulder and out of his way. Next, he reached for the hem of Alex’s t-shirt. Alex flexed his abs to sit up a bit and put his arms over his head, letting Kyle slide the shirt up and over, tossing it so it landed on top of the underwear on the floor. During the process, each inch of skin uncovered was quickly touched and kissed by Guerin.

He slid himself back on top of Alex, this time wrapping his thighs around Alex’s hips and pinning him to the mattress with his weight. He slowly gyrated his hips, letting his cock glide against Alex’s, trying to build the slick up again. It wouldn’t be a problem as Alex moaned and wiggled under him, trying to increase the friction. Michael once again laid his front against the side of them, his head on the pillow next to Alex, sleepily grinding himself against Alex’s outer thigh. Alex turned his head to face Michael’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Michael’s rocking against them caused their bodies to also rock against each other, and each man let out low groans at the tease of such soft and slow friction. 

Kyle carefully and fully lowered his body onto Alex’s, letting his face fall and rest in the crevice against Alex’s neck, breathing in his scent. Michael took the opportunity to press his lips against Kyle’s hair, staying there against Kyle’s head. Alex turned and did the same, leaving his face pressed against the other side of Kyle’s head. Now, the three of them sharing one pillow, with only one sheet and Michael’s body to keep them warm, the three of them lazily ground and thrust against each other. As their hands explored skin with gentle strokes of fingers, and soft whimpers with each sensitive touch escaped their lips, the desire in the pit of each of their stomachs grew. 

Kyle needed both of them closer. The yearning from before returned and he wanted to taste them. He carefully raised his head from Alex’s neck, mindful their faces were still resting against him. Each looked at him with blown pupils and glassy eyes. He was sure he looked just as wrecked. He reached out a hand and cupped the back of Michael’s curls, a cue that he wanted him to raise his head for a kiss. Michael came to him as implicitly requested and pressed their lips together, not even pretending that he wanted it to be sleepy and chaste, his tongue automatically licked along Kyle’s bottom lip. Kyle slowly broke away from Michael, leaving the other man to whimper at the loss. He then leaned down to kiss Alex lightly before looking at the two of them, meeting each of their eyes.

“I love you” he whispered into the dark as he used his hand on the back of Geurin’s head to guide him down to Alex’s mouth where the three sets of lips pushed and pressed against each other. Tongues danced with each other, caressed each other. Lips pressed against cheeks and noses and chins. No one paid attention to what belonged to who. The love that each received and gave was all that mattered. 

Alex broke the trance first. “More” he whispered. “I need more” as he grabbed at their skin. Michael responded first. “What do you need Alex?” He pressed his mouth against the lobe of Alex’s ear and began to gently nibble. 

“Someone inside of me now” he whined as he thrust his cock against Kyle’s, both neglected and both having dripped a large puddle of slick on Alex’s stomach. “Both of you. I don’t care. Just wanna feel you.” To drive the point home, he arched his back and thrust against Kyle again. 

Kyle shot Michael a look, silently asking if he had a preference. He nodded his chin toward Kyle. “You” it meant. Each of them took the other two at the same time regularly. But that took time, preparation, and patience. Alex wanted it now. 

“We got you.” Kyle reassured Alex, dropping a kiss to his forehead. “Babe, you mind?” He asked after taking his lips off of Alex.

Michael opened the nightstand drawer and delivered the bottle of lube to them without ever leaving their side. 

Alex tried to push Kyle off of him so he could once again spread his legs wide around him, but Kyle knew he’d been on his back for too long and needed to change position. He softly ran his fingers down Alex’s chest and over his stomach to lightly grip Alex in his hand. “Roll over for me Honey.” Alex let out a combination of a groan and whine at the touch and desperately tried to leverage himself further into Kyle’s hand with an upward grind.

“Shhh Baby Boy. I’ll give you what you want.” Kyle tried to reassure and soothe. He felt Alex shiver under him. The first time he’d called Alex Baby Boy, it had slipped out unintentionally during the early stages of all his endearment nicknames. He’d noticed it came out when the instinct to protect or coddle them took over. He didn’t know why, it's not like he was older than them, definitely not older than Michael. And it had never happened with anyone else. Maybe it was the nurturing doctor side of him. Maybe they were just his weakness. Maybe, not so deep down, he felt a scary strong urge to keep them safe, at any cost, and to them, that nickname was a safe haven.

The first time he uttered it was when Alex found out his father died. Kyle held him in his arms while all the conflicting feelings flooded Alex’s brain and heart and he couldn’t stop crying. Not for the death of Jesse Manes, because fuck that man, but because of the loss of a father Alex never had and would never get to have. Kyle whispered into his hair “Let it out Baby Boy. We’re right here” while Michael gently rubbed his back and pressed his lips to the nape of his neck. Alex’s response was to surrender everything to Kyle and Michael. Letting them hold him for what seemed like hours while Alex took what he needed. 

The first time he called Michael Baby Boy, it was much the same. Upon completion of the console of his ship, he realized he didn’t want to go back anymore. He had family here now with him and Alex, Max, Isobel, Maria, Rosa and Liz. The guilt began to creep into him. He should want to, he should be more excited at the prospect of being among his own. But the thought of leaving his family on Earth left a sour knot in the pit of his stomach. He’d found Michael in his bunker, standing over and starting at the luminous object as he ran his fingers over it. He stood on the other side of the table and grabbed Michael’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. “Do whatever will make you happy Baby Boy.” Inside he was dying, hoping and praying he would stay, but wanting his happiness more than his own. Michael had only ever heard Kyle call Alex that, but upon hearing it directed at him, his eyes teared up and he too surrendered to Kyle. He placed the console in a secure hiding place, grabbed Kyle’s hand and said “Let’s go home.” He was already among his own.

He suspected their reactions had something to do with never having had anyone, other than each other, take care of them before. 

They had the same reactions when he called them that in bed. They surrendered to him. 

“Shhh Baby Boy. I’ll give you what you want.” 

Alex nodded his head in acknowledgement of Kyle’s promise, giving him reign to do as he wished as he flipped over onto his stomach. Kyle chanced a look at the window, trying to discern the time, trying to figure out how long he could drag this out for. The sky was just beginning to turn a lighter shade of purple. He still had plenty of time. 

He turned back to look at Alex, who was currently distracted by Michael’s mouth on his neck and his hand massaging his ass cheeks. 

He leaned down to kiss Alex’s hair once more before moving to the other side of his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he traveled down his shoulder blades to the base of his spine and finally to his crevice. he placed his warm palm on the outside of Alex’s right thigh, massaging and kneading the muscle there. He continued his way down, sucking on, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin around his pucker and then his perineum. 

He reveled in the taste of salty musky skin and the scent that was uniquely Alex. He ran the tip of his nose over the delicate flesh, inhaling, getting high. So different from Michael’s rain scent, but no less intoxicating. But the best smell in the world was Michael and Alex’s scents combined after they’d fucked each other. That scent was like crack to him. 

Finally he reached Alex’s sac, carefully taking one orb into his mouth and gently sucking. Michael had warmed up the lube in his hand as Kyle had sucked and licked Alex’s most sensitive areas; all while Alex moaned and thrust his ass up against Kyle’s face for more, impatient and needy.

Michael covered his slick coated fingers over Kyle’s hand where it held Alex’s cheeks open. He intertwined them together as they covered Alex in the lube together, their combined wet fingers brushing over his hole, up and down his crack and slightly dipping into his entrance. 

When Kyle decided Alex was slick enough, he leaned over his back to kiss his temple and whisper in his ear “First finger, okay?” Alex nodded and insistently pushed his rear against Kyle’s hand. Michael watched, his hand rubbing Alex’s back as Kyle’s middle finger slowly dipped into Alex. Alex whined at the slight burn and it turned into a sigh as Kyle gently began to slide out, then in again. It went on that way for a bit before he leaned down to whisper to Alex once again, “Second finger.” Alex once again nodded. And Kyle slipped his index finger in along with his middle and began pulling and pushing, scissoring the opening wider. Alex could only moan and whimper in sweet torture, pushing back, demanding more. 

In response, Guerin had moved back up to Alex’s pillow, kissing him and whispering words of praise to him. Kyle listened as Michael told Alex how beautiful he was, how loved he was, how he stayed still for them so well, how good he tasted and the promise that Kyle would be inside of him soon. 

But Kyle was surprised as he continued to work Alex open, Michael left Alex’s side and came to rest on his knees behind him. Michael pressed his front to Kyle’s back and kissed the back of his neck, sliding his arms around Kyle’s waist and letting his hands trail over his chest and abs as he squeezed himself into Kyle’s ass crack, spreading his natural slick over Kyle’s hole, which involuntarily twitched at the attention. 

His fingers never leaving Alex, Kyle turned his head to look at Michael behind him. Michael kissed him, grabbed at the bottle of lube next to him on the bed, coated his finger and began his insertion into him. He moaned at the light stretch as Michael worked his finger in the same manner as Kyle had into Alex. Then Michael kissed his way up his neck, arriving at Kyle’s earlobe and gently sucked it into his mouth and whispered loudly enough that Alex could hear too “I want him to feel both of us, and there isn’t time for double.”

While Alex moaned at the comment and uttered a “Fuck, Guerin” under his breath, Kyle didn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything to say; they’d done this a thousand times over the years and he knew exactly what Michael was doing. So, he just angled his ass back in invitation and let his head rest back on Guerin’s shoulder as the other man added a second finger. 

He couldn’t keep track after that though. He felt like he was on some ecstasy trip, only without the drug. He’d had the fleeting feeling before that high of sex with them should have worn off with time, but it hadn’t. And he was addicted. Addicted to the feeling of Alex beneath him, around him, wiggling and whining for him to give more, the feeling of Michael behind him, strong and sure and inside of him. It was like he was falling down a rabbit hole and the drop was never ending. His stomach dropped with him as Michael removed his fingers and wrapped them around Kyle’s cock. 

“He’s ready” he vaguely heard Michael whisper into his ear before licking into it. "Alex turn over, I want you to see us." Guerin requested. Both he and Michael backed away to give Alex enough room to flip back over onto his back, their hands never leaving his skin as he moved, always needing to touch him. Kyle grabbed a pillow and slid it under Alex's lower back right before he slid between Alex's open thighs. 

"Are you comfortable?" he asked Alex, his voice coming out soft and concerned. 

"Perfect" Alex responded before dragging him down for a kiss. Alex's mouth worked lazily and sloppily against his as he ground their leaking cocks together. He could feel Michael move back behind him, draping himself over them, kissing Kyle's neck as he once again nestled himself between his cheeks, sliding up and down the crack, the tip of his cock grazing his hole with each pass. Kyle couldn't help but shutter at the warm, wet slick between both him and Alex and him and Michael. The way they were so worked up, he didn't think any of them would last long. 

Michael shifted, pressing himself further onto Kyle, trying to reach down past Kyle to reach Alex, to join their kiss. Kyle shifted over and let Michael in, the three of them, their mouths dancing together never ceased to stir awe and love within him. It was Alex who broke the kiss, panting, lips swollen, eyes black as night, begging to for them to fuck him. Pleading that he needed them, that he needed to feel them. Kyle and Michael, both also panting and needy, kissed Alex's forehead and cheek respectively before pulling back to line themselves up. 

Michael wrapped his hand around Kyle's cock, giving it a few strokes to make sure he was still slick enough and then guided his penis into Alex’s body. Kyle let Michael set the pace as Michael’s hand covered his ass and gently pressed Kyle’s body down and into Alex slowly. Both men’s eyes rolled back and each let out a loud sigh at the tortuously slow friction of the intrusion. 

He felt the need to move, to thrust, to wreck Alex, but Michael put his hands on both of his hips, stopping him. Kyle and Alex both whined and Michael lovingly stroked their hips and gently kissed the nape of Kyle’s neck.

“Wait for me.” He uttered in a low and gravelly tone.

And as he slid into Kyle, Kyle dominoed further into Alex. All three men let out loud groans at the connections. Oh God, it was warm, so warm every time. Sinking into Alex's heat and then Michael's naturally hot skin sliding into him. It was like sinking into hot bath at the end of a long day. Comfort. Pleasure. 

After giving Kyle and Alex enough time to adjust, Michael grabbed his hips and began to slowly and deeply thrust into and out of him. Each time he withdrew, he made sure it was slow enough that he felt every single bit of Kyle’s tightness and heat around him and he pulled at his hips to set the pace for Kyle’s departure from Alex, making sure they were all in sync. Kyle’s entire nervous system felt like it was lighting up as his cock slid into and out of Alex, and as his ass was filled with Michael. His entire body sparked and tingled and ached. He just wanted to collapse onto Alex, hold him close while Michael pounded into them, wanted to lose himself in it. He’d promised Alex he’d give him what he wanted, hard and fast and to feel it for the rest of the day. But Michael apparently had other plans. He was giving them what they needed. Michael always knew what they needed. 

He gently but insistently pressed back in, his balls pressing into Kyle’s ass as much as he could. The motion caused Kyle to press into Alex the same way. Michael set the pace and no matter how deep he made sure they went, he was ruthlessly slow. Kyle couldn’t take it. He needed faster friction both on his dick and in his ass. Alex did too if the nails digging into his own arms was anything to go by. 

But Alex broke first, begging Guerin. “Fuck! Michael, please. We need more. Fuck us.” His tone both desperate and firm like the military officer he used to be giving orders. 

Alex's military officer tone always made Kyle horny and Michael want to rebel. Kyle felt that rebellion when Michael buried himself to the hilt inside, gluing himself to Kyle's already sweaty back, forcing Kyle deeper into Alex. He ground down, rotating his hips, searching for Kyle’s prostate. His hands on Kyle’s hips guiding him to do the same to Alex. Alex yelped as he hit the mark. He was already on the edge, sandwiched between them and when Michael brushed against his spot, he collapsed, his arms giving out. Alex’s own arms wrapped around his head as his forehead rested against his Airman's chest. He tried to focus on the warm skin of Alex’s sternum against his own flushed skin, tried to control the hot breaths bouncing back onto his face as he panted. He tried to let Alex’s fingers and lips in his hair, Michael’s chest, draped along his back, his kisses on the back of his overheated neck, ground him. But nothing was working. He felt like he was slipping away, flying away, unable to concentrate on anything but the pleasure, the love, the galaxy of stars behind his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he'd seen the bright burst of breathtaking blues, lavenders and pinks, exploding against a black backdrop with millions of tiny white stars decorating the scene. The first time it happened was their first time together, right as he orgasmed. He'd chalked it up to his mind and body responding to the pleasure chemicals from best sex he’d ever had. Now, he wasn’t so sure why he saw what he saw and felt what he felt while physically connected to Alex and Michael. Because early into their relationship, it stopped happening only when he came and started happening when they were all linked, all bonded.

Oh God, how had he ended up here? Cradled between these two cosmic lovers. Cherished by them. Welcomed into their hearts, home and bed. Michael, their Sun with his glowing golden curls and bright eyes, his warmth, what was once a wildfire of rage and pain evolving into a fierce protectiveness which envelopes his family like a ring of fire, protecting them from harm. Michael Guerin loves them recklessly and they happily bask in his heat. Michael is their fire and passion. 

And if Michael is their Sun, Alex, his sweet, sensitive, wise, tough as nails Alex, is their river. Strong and steady and unwavering. He loves Michael and Kyle unconditionally, his devotion running through their veins. His waters provide nourishment for them as he effortlessly bathes them in understanding and forgiveness and grace. Only his waters can soothe Michael’s wildfire without completely extinguishing the flames. Alex is their heart and soul. 

They’re soulmates. And he is lucky, so damn lucky, to be welcomed into their bond. To be loved by them. And it’s times like now, when one man is inside of him, surrounding him, shielding him from the world, and the other man is wrapped around him, holding him inside like he never wants them to part, that he feels the most cosmically connected to them. Like the universe decided he is supposed to belong to them, even if he still doesn’t know or understand his part.

He doesn’t know how long he’d slipped away as Michael slowly and leisurely fucked them, doesn’t know how long they’d been kissing each other over his head while their hands both gently caressed and greedily grabbed at his flesh. Doesn’t know how long Michael had been working Alex’s cock with his hand. All he knows is Alex’s arms tighten around his head and his muscles clench around his dick and Michael brushes against him just right and his vision whites out and and he tightly fists damp bed sheets in his hands and his mouth opens to scream against the sweaty skin on Alex’s chest as he releases into Alex at the same time he feels warmth, so much warmth from Alex’s cum flow against his belly. He’s still almost incoherent as Michael’s body goes rigid over his and he clenches around Michael the same way Alex clenched around him and they collapse together and nobody moves through the pulsing and the cursing and the panting. 

They lay there in a tangle, unable to move, limbs feeling like jell-o and lungs struggling to get air as sweat and cum on their bodies begin to cool, leaving goosebumps on their exposed skin. No one talks. No one needs to. 

Once he catches his breath, he starts to doze, his cheek resting comfortably on Alex’s pec, Alex’s fingers soothingly running through his short hair. He barely registers Michael lift himself from them to grab a wet washcloth he’d floated over from the bathroom. He feels Michael gently wiping along his used and sensitive hole, along his thighs, clearing away the mess as it trickled out of him. When the fabric leaves his skin, he cracks an eye open to see Michael fold the rag over and begin the same process on Alex. He adjusted just a bit so Alex had the room to spread his legs further for Guerin to reach between them. 

He shifted his gaze to look at their window. There was a bright orange light streaming through the blinds, overtaking the soft violet of dawn, demanding they get up and start their day. He moaned in frustration and burrowed further into Alex, reached behind him to bring Michael back against him. Alex chuckled at the sound, dislodging Kyle as he flipped onto his side, stretching his body as he did so. He pressed his front to Kyle’s front as he wrapped his arm across Kyle’s waist to rest his hand Michael’s hip. 

Michael softly spoke into the room, his voice gravel and satisfaction “Looks like turnabout is fair play Valenti." Kyle only grunted in response.

“Better than the gym?” Alex asked against his chin.

“Better than everything.” He responded. 

He could feel Alex’s smile against him and Michael pat his ass. “Whend’ya ya get so soft Doc?” 

Another minute of silence passed, Kyle not answering the rhetorical question. Michael knew damn well when he’d gotten so soft.

Alex’s voice again broke the comfortable silence.

“Did you see the galaxy again?” he asked.

“Mmmhmm. Yeah.” He let a beat go by before adding “I wonder what it means. I mean, you two never see it.”  
Alex kissed his lips and Michael kissed the back of his head and then Guerin declared. “Means you belong with us.” he whispered against his hair.

“How do you know?” Kyle spoke, his mouth against Alex’s nose.

“Because I’m a genius, remember?” 

Both Alex and Kyle let out snorts of laughter into each other’s faces. 

Michael slapped his ass in retaliation but didn’t say anything. They lay there until Alex’s alarm went off, alerting Kyle his time really was up. He had to get up now if he wanted to be at work remotely on time. 

Just as he was extracting himself from his boyfriends, Michael dropped a bomb.

“I wanna take Isobel up on her offer.”

Kyle collapsed back down and Alex’s eyes widened and he asked “You...you mean her offer to surrogate for us?”

Michael’s eyes darted between them before resolutely and firmly saying “Uhhh...yeah.”

Kyle’s thoughts criss-crossed and zig-zagged in every direction in five seconds. Isobel made them that offer years ago, but none of them were ready. They weren’t stable yet. None were sure they knew how to be good fathers. None had great track records, or in Michael’s case, no track record, with their fathers. But Isobel, being the kind-hearted shit stirrer that she was, left the option on the table. 

Kyle locked eyes with Alex, who also seemed to be speechless. But the idea was out there now and he knew in his gut, it wasn’t going to leave. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Michael’s mess of curls, his thumb stroking his stubbled cheek. Alex grabbed Michael’s left hand, lacing their fingers together and kissed his other cheek. It was Alex whose brain came back online first.

“Kyle and I need time to think.” Michael’s pensive face slid on and Alex continued “We’re not saying no, but we need to think and then we can sit down and discuss it this weekend. When we all have more time.” Michael nodded “Sure.” he said, his face betraying his disappointment.

“Saturday night, our kitchen table, I’ll cook dinner. Is it a date?” Alex was grinning now, trying to make Michael feel secure. 

Michael rolled his eyes fondly “It’s a date.” He closed his eyes when simultaneously, Alex kissed his forehead and Kyle kissed his lips, sealing the deal.   
To make things even, Kyle kissed Alex’s lips before finally detangling himself from them to go shower and this time for real get ready for work. When he came back into the room for his scrubs, Michael and Alex were once again curled around each other in the sheets, eyes closed and looking serene. And once he was fully dressed and putting his watch on, Alex’s second and final alarm began to blare.

He couldn’t help but smile when he heard Michael’s raspy voice shout over the ringing “I swear to God Manes…”


End file.
